wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Baron Mordecai
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 4 | heal = 2,000 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Loathsome Creeper | world = Wizard City | location = Triton Avenue | subloc1 = Mordecai's Tower | descrip = "Speech" :Living one... never should you have come to this place. :When I defeat you, you will live in a nightmare from which there is no end... no escape! | spell1 = Deathblade | spell2 = Death Trap | spell3 = Dark Sprite | spell4 = Ghoul | spell5 = Snow Serpent | spell6 = Thunder Snake | spell7 = Sunbird | spell8 = Curse | spell9 = Vampire | spell10 =Heck Hound | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 19-49 | hat1 = Cap of the Archivist | hat2 = Cap of the Oasis | hat3 = Conjurer's Blue Hat | hat4 = Cyclone Coif | hat5 = Happy Pumpkin Mask | hat6 = Hat of the Ever Watchful | hat7 = Headdress of the Phoenix | hat8 = Headgear of the Absolute | hat9 = Helm of the Bastion | hat10 = Helm of the Cyclone | hat11 = Hood of the Tempest | hat12 = Icefire Hood | hat13 = Librarian's Mantle | hat14 = Mask of Proportions | hat15 = Scary Pumpkin Mask | hat16 = Sturdy Blue Hood | hat17 = Hood of Ashes | hat18 = | hat19 = | hat20 = | robe1 = Cloak of Refuge | robe2 = Gardener's Smock | robe3 = Glacial Tunic | robe4 = Ninja Pig Robe | robe5 = Raiment of the Badlands | robe6 = Robe of Talent | robe7 = Robe of the Conflagration | robe8 = Robes of the Ice Queen | robe9 = Runed Vestment | robe10 = Sorcerer's Robe | robe11 = Sphinx's Vestment | robe12 = Tunic of Energy | robe13 = Tunic of Mortality | robe14 = Tunic of the Whirlwind | robe15 = Vestment of the Arctic | robe16 = Vestment of the Howling Wind | robe17 = | robe18 = | robe19 = | robe20 = | boots1 = Ancient Sandals | boots2 = Boots of Imagination | boots3 = Boots of the Citadel | boots4 = Boots of the Cyclone | boots5 = Boots of the Hurricane | boots6 = Cryptkeeper's Shoes | boots7 = Crystalline Footwraps | boots8 = Footgear of the Forgotten | boots9 = Mocassins of the Embers | boots10 = Mocassins of the Healer | boots11 = Mythmaker Boots | boots12 = Ninja Pig Shoes | boots13 = Sandals of Sleet | boots14 = Sandals of the Remortal | boots15 = Sandals of the Shaman | boots16 = Shoes of Adaptation | boots17 = Shoes of Annihilation | boots18 = Sunwalkers | boots19 = Talespinner's Footgear | boots20 = | wand1 = Lollipop Wand | wand2 = Mean Pumpkin Staff | wand3 = Sad Pumpkin Staff | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dagger of Solitude | athame2 = Dirk of the Daring | athame3 = Dirk of the Wasteland | athame4 = Indomitable Knife | athame5 = Parched Kris | athame6 = Powerful Stiletto | athame7 = Whirlwind Dagger | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Band of the Mirage | ring2 = Dragontooth Ring | ring3 = Glimmering Band | ring4 = Lavastone Ring | ring5 = Ring of the Badlands | ring6 = Sparkling Band | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Blue Cat Thug | pet2 = Greater Imp | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Dead Briar Tree | house2 = Dead Tree | house3 = Dragonspyre Ruins | house4 = Wraith Statue | house5 = Maelstrom Snapdragon (Seed) | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Keen Eyes | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bone (Reagent) | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Blonde Strawberry | snack2 = Cheese Broccoli | snack3 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack4 = Cracker | snack5 = Flaming Soup | snack6 = Goat Cheese | snack7 = Green Grapes | snack8 = Gummy Firecat | snack9 = King Banana | snack10 = Nettle Root | snack11 = Sugar Donut | snack12 = Tiny Fish | snack13 = Golden Grapes | snack14 = | snack15 = | quest1 = Baron of Nightmares | quest2 = | quest3 = }}